Love In Time
by kobra101
Summary: As Bellatrix is torturing Hermione in Malfoy Manor her magic reacts to her desire to escape to somewhere safe and she apparates to Hogwarts during The Marauders Era in the prefect dorm room of Lily Evans. (UP FOR ADOPTION!)


**Author' Note**

 **Love In Time** CHALLENGE

Requirements:

\- BAMF!Strong!Animagus!Protective!Possesive!Lily Evans ( _Accepted_ )

 **-** Lesbian!Hurt!Hermione ( _Accepted_ )

\- As Bellatrix is torturing Hermione in Malfoy Manor her magic reacts to her desire to escape to somewhere safe and she apparates to Hogwarts during The Marauders Era in the prefect dorm room of Lily Evans ( _Accepted_ )

\- Lily returns to her dorm room and finds Hermione unconcious and hurt on her bed ( _Accepted_ )

 **\- Timeline** for Hermione is just after Bellatrix carves the word Mudblood into her arm ( _Accepted_ )

 **\- Timeline** for Lily is just after Severus calls her a Mudblood ( _Accepted_ )

\- Main Pairing is Hermione/Lily ( _Accepted_ )

Recommended:

\- Lily's Animagus is a Siver Horse-Sized Wolf ( _Accepted_ )

( _Think Wolf Pack from Twilight-New Moon_ )

\- Hermione is raped by Bellatrix in Malfoy Manor when Bella uses ligimancy on her and discovers that Hermione is gay? ( _Denied_ )

\- Strong!Pureblood!Hermione, just before her Magic sends her back in time it latches on to Bellatrix and Absorbs all of Bellatrixs Blood, Knowledge and Magic into Hermione ( _Accepted_ )

Title-Love In Time

 **Summary-** As Bellatrix is torturing Hermione in Malfoy Manor her magic reacts to her desire to escape to somewhere safe and she apparates to Hogwarts during The Marauders Era in the prefect dorm room of Lily Evans.

Prologe(Hermione)

From the street, nothing was amiss in the large, white mansion. The streetlamps cast shadows across the front of the house, the grounds were manicured and flawless. No one could have guessed the happenings within the manor.

On the drawing room floor, Hermione Granger inhaled a shaking breath as she slumped on her side.

"I'll ask you one more time… What else did you take?" came a sickening voice from above her. Bellatrix Lestrange took one disgusted look at the girl sobbing at her feet, and felt what was left of her patience snap.

" _Crucio!_ " she cried, putting as much venom and hate into the incantation as possible. As the girl screamed, Bellatrix smiled at the feeling of pure power and control.

"We found it! We just found it please! Ple-" Hermione screamed again, body convulsing as the curse burned like fiendfyre in her viens, licking at each nerve, consuming each fiber of her being, never satisfied.

"It's not the real sword! It's just a copy… just a copy…" Hermione's voice trailed off as she slipped in and out of consciousness, trying to keep a hold on reality.

"Just a copy? Well that's easy enough to test, now isn't it mudblood? Wormtail!" Bellatrix shouted, "Bring me the goblin." She said, looking Hermione directly in the eye. Hermione held eye contact, refusing to let this mad woman break her. Now that she thought about it though, her claim was easy to prove false. She just had to hope the goblin went along with her story. When Bellatrix heard the goblin enter, she gave Hermione a swift kick to the head, causing spots to dance in front of her eyes.

When her vision cleared, Hermione turned her head slowly toward her arm, where she felt the most acute pain. When she saw the blood, she blanched as she saw that there was a word carved into her flesh. Not just any word either. The most vile, hideous of words. The word for what the world saw her as. Mudblood. Filthy, impure, inferior.

Hermione was vaguely aware of some shouting coming from around her. Her head swam at the sudden noise, and she closed her eyes. Before she had time to open them, she was yanked from the floor by her hair, her head pulled back, with a knife to her throat.

"Put down your wands, or she dies!" Bellatrix yelled, and Hermione let out a strangled sob, afraid to let the knife near her throat, "Now!"

Hermione closed her eyes and took deep breaths until she heard the sounds of wands clattering to the marble floor. Suddenly, there was a squeaking sound, and Hermione opened her eyes until she could see the small silhouette of a house elf on the chandelier. Even more suddenly, the chandelier began to fall toward her. As she opened her mouth to gasp, something knocked into her from the side, and she felt herself slide across the floor.

A second later, _They're going to kill me… Please, I don't want to die, I just want to feel safe again… The last time I felt safe was in my room at Hogwarts before Dumbledore died… I would give anything to go back..._ Hermione thought with her eyes closed, tears streaming down her blood stained cheeks.

Thanks to her eyes being shut, she was unaware of the magic tendrils stretching out from her hands and latching onto Bellatrix who was stalking towards her crumpled form, wand raised towards her, another "Crucio" on the tip of her tongue.

However before Bellatrix could speak, Hermione's magic had begun its task of draining Bellatrix of all her Knowledge and Magic, then slowly retreating back to Hermione along with Bellatrix's wand and as the wand settled into her hand Hermione opened her eyes and witnessed as Bellatrix's body crumplde to the floor then Hermione felt a tidal wave of information flowing into her brain, and her body felt like her blood had turned into lava, finally after what seems like a lifetime of unending pain she felt a pulling at her navel, then as it all became too much, her last sight before passing out was Bellatrix's empty lifeless eyes.

Prologe(Lily)

Lily Evans had just finished her final OWL exam, Defense Against the Dark Arts. As it wasn't one of her strongest subjects she didn't expect her normal 'Outstanding', but still felt confident she had passed. She was now sitting with two of her closest friends Dorcas Meadowes and Mary Macdonald, by the lake. Across the water, Lily could see the 'one-and-only' James Potter showing off with a snitch.

"Where did he even get that?" Lily wondered aloud. Her friends looked to where Lily was staring. "You know," Mary began, "He is attractive and he likes you…" Dorcas nodded in assent. Lily glared at both girls. "If he was interested in me, I'd take him," Dorcas put in with a smirk. Lily however, had not noticed this comment. She was staring at the horrific events unfolding before her. Lily's mouth fell open and she stood up, running towards the increasing crowd on the lawn.

Lily couldn't believe her eyes. "Scourgify," James cried. Soap bubbles began to stream from Snape's mouth. He was gagging; choking. "Leave him ALONE!" Lily shouted mortified at what she saw. James and his brother-in-crime, Sirius Black turned around. "All right, Evans?" James asked in a tone that would make most girls swoon. But not Lily. "Leave him alone," her words oozed with dislike, "What's he done to you?"

James smiled at Lily. "Well," he addressed her like a small child, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…" Lily was taken aback. She knew James was a bully but this was dreadful. And people were actually laughing. "You think you're funny," Lily said coldly, "But you're just a arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," James replied quickly, "Go on… go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

James had to be insane to think Lily would go out with him after what he had just done to one of her oldest friends. "I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," Lily cried.

"Bad luck, Prongs," Sirius teased, elbowing James in the ribs, "OI!" Snape had recovered from the Impediment Jinx and aimed his wand at James. A deep gash appeared on James' cheek. Lily gasped.

James sent a curse back at Snape, who ended up hanging upside-down, midair, with his robes hanging around his ears. People in the crowd cheered while James, Sirius and Peter Pettigrew roared with laughter. Lily's face twitched into a would-be smile before twisting back into an expression of fury. "Let him down!" she screamed.

"Certainly," James waved his wand and Snape landed in a heap. He quickly got to his feet, raised his wand, but Sirius was quicker. "Petrificus Totalus!" Sirius yelled and Snape keeled over once again.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted hoarsely. She pulled her own wand out from her robes. James and Sirius eyed it warily for a moment. "Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.

"Take the curse off him then!" James sighed, and then did as Lily asked.

"There you go," James said to Snape, "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus –"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

Time seemed to stop at that moment for Lily, she just couldn't believe that someone she trusted so much, her closest, oldest friend, someone she saw as practically her brother would call her that, she didn't know what to do so she just looked at him blank-faced before turning around and heading back to the castle, she needed to think, she needed to be alone, luckily she had her own room this year, thank god for the perks of being a prefect.

As she passed through the thankfully empty Gryffindor common room, she thought about everything thats happened not just today but since coming to Hogwarts. _I can't believe Sev actually said that to me and in front of everyone… No, you know what, I actually can, things have been different with us ever since the sorting back in first year I've just been lying to myself since then… Im not stupid or blind I know Sev thinks he has feelings for me but he's always been like a brother for me and don't even let me get started on Potter's so called feelings for me_ Lily thought to herself as she finally reached the door to her room.

"That arrogant toerag should know by now that I will never date him, the arse, we aren't friends, and he will never, no matter what be my boyfriend," Lily muttered to herself as she entered her room, shut and locked the door.

"Boyfriend, Yeah, as if, and Sev can just go to Azkaban for all I care, Im so done with both of them..." Lily angrily said as she headed towards her bed.

"Oh My God!"Lily shouted, as there on her bed practically covered in cuts and bruises, as well as a black eye and busted lip, was a girl maybe a year or two older than her with dark brown, almost black bushy hair, wearing a ripped, bloody, black t-shirt, some denim jeans, and a pair of white sneakers.

 _If she wasn't so hurt she would be stunning... What did I really just think that..._ Lily blushed, shaking her head... _No this is so not the time for that kind of thinking..._ Lily thought.

"Who could have done this, and why would they dump you in my room" Lily whispered to herself.

"No that doesn't matter now we need to get you to Madam Pomfrey, she will have you fixed up in no time." Lily said, giving herself a mental slap, as she bent down to scoop her up and take her to the infirmary.

But as she was picking her up she saw something on the girls forearm that made her freeze, made her blood boil in an unbridled fury, and made her see red, as she looked at the words that some bastard, probably a damn pureblood, Lily thought, had carved into her arm.

 _Don't worry, I'll get you to Pomfrey, then when I find out who did this to you, I'll make sure they pay for commiting such a vile act..._ Lily thought to herself as she ran out her room, heading to the infirmary.


End file.
